mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad
Chad is Adam's old bully from Chester Arthur Middle School. He makes fun of him for going to an animal school. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Biography In "Supplies Party", Chad overused the word "stupid", against Adam and reminded him of when he wet his pants and cried at his 6th birthday party. At Adam's 12th birthday, the same thing happened and Chad laughed at him, yet again. In "The Times, They Are Exchangin", Adam went back to CAMS and had another encounter with Chad. In "Human Behavior", Chad was one of the feral students at the CAMS dance. In "Lonely Lyon", Chad missed bullying Adam and wanted him to come back to CAMS. So, he forged a complaint from Adam, wanting to leave CDMS and go back to his old school, as part of an elaborate scheme to get him back. Principal Pixiefrog busted him and found out he was also going in disguise as Bear Ted, in attempt to find some way back into Adam's life. Appearance Chad is an 12-year old Caucasian male student at Chester Arthur Middle School. He has spiky brown hair and a blue, striped V-neck shirt and a green backpack. Personality Chad is a generic school bully archetype, who abuses students at his school, mostly Adam. He's rude, demanding, selfish, and overall, a spoiled brat, who doesn't get any real punishment for what he does. He also uses the word "stupid" a lot. Relationships Adam Lyon Adam is Chad's main victim for harassment, especially now that he goes to a "freak animal school". Chad usually mocks Adam for his inability to accomplish things, to which Adam has to retort, by proving him wrong. Sadly, he almost always fails at this. In "Me Adam, You Jake", Chad assumed Adam would drop the bomb in his school play, and Adam ended up not even being in the play, much to Chad's amusement. In "Supplies Party", Chad thought Adam's birthday party was going to be lame, much like his 6th birthday, where he wet his pants and cried. Adam got on his good side, for the first few minutes of his party, but following the invasion of his animal friends, Adam ended up repeating the same pants-wetting incident as before and humiliating himself. In "Docu-Trauma", Adam had a gross zit that he didn't want anyone to see, but this would then be broadcast on live television. Then Chad would watch the show and laugh at it. In "The Times, They Are Exchangin", Adam considered Chad a friend, seeming to not care about his obviously antagonistic behavior. Not to say Adam is oblivious to Chad's bullying, as he knows when he's being wronged by Chad, but on Adam's side of their relationship, he sees them as sort of "frenemies" and tries to focus on the positivity in Chad's character, what little there really is. In "Lonely Lyon", it was revealed that Chad thrived on the abuse of Adam and simply could not function without it. So much so, that he tried to get him to return to CAMS. As mentioned in "Supplies Party", Chad has been mocking Adam since he was five, so he's developed a real unfriendly bond with him. Kerry Anderson Chad is friends with Kerry and is much closer to her than Adam, since Kerry's never been bullied by him. Kerry does, however acknowledge how Chad's rude behavior towards Adam and other kids is very stupid and inappropriate, though she rarely seems to do anything about it. On a few occasions, she has stood up for Adam and Chad listens to her, whenever she puts a stop to it. It can be implied that Chad has a crush on/is in a relationship with Kerry, though it's never been confirmed. Given how he and Kerry were with separate dates at their school dance in "Human Behavior", it's most likely they are just friends. Episode Appearances *Me Adam, You Jake *Docu-Trauma *Supplies Party *The Times, They Are Exchangin *Human Behavior (Cameo) *Lonely Lyon Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Chester Arthur Middle School Category:Recurring characters